


*Jude x Alvin - Tales of Xillia * Cold Nights

by JudeMathis



Series: JudeAlvin One-Shots [2]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Jude x Alvin, M/M, Tales of Xillia - Freeform, ToX OTP, Video Game, cold nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	*Jude x Alvin - Tales of Xillia * Cold Nights

Jude's pov 

The room was quiet except for the sound of Alvin's breathing that was coming from the bed next to me. I let out a sigh before curling up into the blanket as my shoulders shook from the cold. The room was seriously cold and the hotel didn't have a very good heating system because of how old it was. The chance of getting warm wasn't working very well at the moment for me. I sat up with a sigh and rubbed at my arms feeling the cold air move around me. I glanced over at Alvin before moving to walk over to his bed. He was sound asleep before I sat down on the edge of the bed. I looked down at my feet before nudging his sides a few times. There wasn't much of a reaction from him and I was about to go back to my bed before feeling Alvin wrapping his arms around my waist. He placed the side of his face against my back before mumbling sleepily 

"What's the matter Jude?"

I glanced down at him 

"It's just cold in here and I thought that we could..."

I closed my mouth while blushing some before Alvin let out a small chuckle as he moved to sit up. He leaned his chin on my shoulder holding me close 

"Of course Jude, come lay down."

I nodded and moved to lay down with my head resting against my chest. Alvin wrapped his arms around me before he spoke 

"Sheesh kid, you're freezing all right."

I nodded slightly as he started to rub my arms some to help me warm up. I shifted slightly moving closer to him as my eyes started to feel heavy. I heard Alvin chuckle tightly before he gently ran his fingers through my hair making me feel more drowsy. The last thing that I felt was something pressing against my forehead before I heard Alvin speak in my ear 

"Good night Jude."

I gave a slight nod as my eyes slipped shut so I could sleep while feeling a lot warmer then I did earlier. 

 

Alvin's pov 

My eyes flickered opened as the sunlight was peeking through the window telling me that it was morning. I let out a quiet sigh before shifting my weight slightly which caused the weight on my chest to move. I looked down to see that Jude was sound asleep still resting against my chest. I smiled lightly at him before rubbing his back gently and placing my lips against his forehead. Jude shifted slightly before he opened his eyes slowly while mumbling tiredly 

"Alvin?"

I nodded and stroked his hair back 

"Morning sleepyhead."

He smiled lightly at me before snuggling into my chest once again telling me that he wasn't ready to get out of bed yet. I chuckled and rubbed his back once again while closing my eyes as I thought that staying like this for a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.


End file.
